Bones and Booth: Wrapped Up in a Box
by shootingstarrs
Summary: Bones and Booth are solving a murder mystery, but is there something more going on between them?
1. Chapter 1

Brennan stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed her shoulders and made her feel calm. It had been an long, intense day at the Jeffersonian. Booth had woken her up at five this morning when he called. There had been a body found in a box at a storage shed. It was in pieces and only a few days old. Brennan found it interesting, another puzzle to figure out but all the others had been worried. Angela had identified the body. It was an FBI agent. They hadn't known the agent, but everyone at the Jeffersonian was on edge.

The hot water had calmed her. She reached for the shampoo and massaged it through her hair. It smelled faintly of green apples. She rinsed it through her hair. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She heard her door open. She felt her heart race in her chest.

"Bones?" she heard a voice call out. The door to her bath room opened and she heard footsteps. "Bones, is that you?" It was Booth.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked him. "I am showering." She was appalled. He was not here, not while she was showering. This was awkward. This was inappropriate. He was her partner.

"Caroline sent me. There has been a threat at the Jeffersonian. They think the killer was the one who called it in. To be on the safe side, the had agents go to all the squints houses. Boy, do I feel bad for them. Who ever has Zack, wow, they are going to hate their job. Oh, and Angela and Hogins, that is awkward."

"Booth, why are you here?" she asked him.

"Caroline sent me, and, I wanted to make sure you are ok. Don't worry, you will be safe with me." He sounded proud. Brennan rolled her eyes but she was glad he was here.

"Booth?" she called

Yeah Bones?" he replied.

"Do you think you could get out of my bathroom?"

"Sure thing Bones, I'll be in the bed room." She heard the door open and close. She sighed and turned off the water. A whole night with Booth here. Could she do this? She stepped out of the shower and changed into a tank top and pajama pants. She was afraid that something would happen, something that would make it difficult for them to work as partners. She had never been this close to him. She had never been this close to anybody. She felt something in her stomach, but wasn't aware that what she felt was love for Booth. She had no idea that she was in love with him. She plugged in her blow-dryer and blow dried her hair until it was completely dry. Then she brushed it. She brushed her teeth and took a deep breath. She was ready to go outside. She opened the door. Booth was sitting on her bed, looking at the book she wrote.

"You know Bones, this is very good."

"Thanks, so why are you here?" She asked him again.

Booth grinned at her. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. Caroline said I should come. I'm staying with you until the murderer is caught." He smiled. No one ever knew the exact date when a murder would be caught. He could be here for weeks. He knew that would bother her. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. She yawned. She was tired.

Booth looked at his partner. He had to admit she was beautiful. It was hard to look at her and not feel something else. This was very dangerous. Very, very dangerous. Him being here and all but it was his job to keep her safe and if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He took in a deep breathe and thought about the situation.

She climbed onto the bed and he climbed off. She pulled back the cover and slid under. He sat on the chair across the bed. He clearly did not want to cross the line and make her uncomfortable. She sighed and felt bad. He was staying here to keep her safe, because he cared for her. He was sitting in that hard, uncomfortable chair for her and he would sit there all night for her. He cared.

"Booth, I feel bad. Come lie down on the bed. There is enough room. That chair is going to get uncomfortable and this room gets cold, come lay down."

"Are you sure?" he asked her. Booth did not want to test her. He cared for her.

"Yes, please, I will feel bad if you sat on that chair the whole night." she moved over to make room for him. Booth slowly crossed the room and sat down next to her. She flipped off the light and he climbed under the sheets. She turned over, so her back was too him. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Booth?" She said.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I…I…I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

"It's no problem Bone, I just want you to be safe." She turned over to face him and moved a little closer. It was cold and he was warm.

"Sorry," she said, when she saw his face. It was confused and maybe scared. She was never good at telling peoples emotions by their face. "I'm cold."

"It's ok," he scooted closer and put his arms around her. Brennan concentrated on breathing in and out. In Booth's arms she felt protected, safe, and cared for. She hadn't felt that in a while. She felt his chest move up and down as he breathed. She could here his heart beat. She felt his head rest against the top of hers. She felt comforted and comfortable. Brennan loved this feeling.

Bones took a deep breath. The air didn't smell right. She breathed in again. It smelled fruity.

"Bones, do you smell that?" Booth asked her.

"Yeah, it smells like," she felt panicky but then a wave of calmness flushed over her. She yawned. "Oh ," she said. Brennan suddenly knew what it was.

"What? What is.." Booth couldn't finish the sentence. He yawned.

"It's…" She yawned again, "It's a compound. You wouldn't understand. It's basically sleeping gas." Brennan felt her eyes grow heavy. She tried to fight it but she slipped away into unconsciousness. It was all black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brennan felt vaguely aware she was up but she had no idea where she was. She was laying on her stomach on something warm and hard and there was a thin blanket onto of her. She opened her eyes. It was black. He eyes adjusted to the light. She tied to sit up but a hand stopped her.

"Don't" said a voice, "You'll hit your head." Brennan recognized it as Booth's voice. She was lying on Booth. She looked around. They were in some sort of wooden box. There were holes around the middle for air passage. It was like the box the victim was found in.

Booth was lying on his back in the box. Bones was on his stomach. He was so close to her. He wondered where they were and if they were going to die.

"Where are we?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not sure, Bones, all I know is that we are in a box." Brennan was quiet for a moment. She stretched a little.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said.

"For what?" Booth asked. What did she have to be sorry about?

"I'm lying on you. I can't move. There is no room."

"Oh," Bones would apologize for that. "It's ok." They were silent for along time. Booth was thinking about things. A lot of things but mostly on his mind was Bones. She was his partner. This was going to be awkward if they got out of here. Booth was lying on his back and Bones was on top of him. This was very close and very personal. Little did Booth know that Brennan was thinking about the same thing.

Brennan was thinking about what they had gotten themselves into. They were laying close together in this box. It was just wide enough and just tall enough for the both of them. They were lying very, very close. It was a little awkward.

They both sighed at the same time. They laughed shortly.

"So Bones, what are you thinking?" Booth asked her.

She couldn't tell him the truth, so she made something up that sounded logical. "I am hoping that Sweets doesn't find out."

"Yeah, he will have a field day with this," Booth replied and thought about it.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"He will have fun with it. It will interest him."

"Oh," Brennan replied. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Booth asked her.

"No," Brennan said. "It's just uncomfortable in here. I wonder if we are going to get out alive."

"Oh, lets not think about that."

"Yeah," Brennan sighed. "Booth, can I tell you something?" She asked him.

"Sure Bones, anything."

**Author Note: Sorry this is so short, but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. Don't worry, there is more coming. Thanks for all the comments, it makes me really happy and want to write more.**


End file.
